


Back

by libco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, Drabble, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004 for 15 Minute Ficlets on Livejournal. Prompt was Redeem. Set between Seasons 6 and 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

Regret, Atone, Redeem. He rolled those words around in his mouth.

They fit.

They sounded right to him.

They were his words now.

He certainly felt regret.

He wanted to atone.

But how could he go about redeeming himself?

All but a few of his victims were dead, their families long gone.

His gut twisted, he knew where his path lay.

He knew where his most recent victim was waiting.

He knew why he had come here in the first place.

To redeem himself, his first step was to stop lying to himself.

He sighed.

"Right then, back to Sunnydale."


End file.
